


True Names

by Teddog



Series: Fate Week 2021 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddog/pseuds/Teddog
Summary: Name have power. They are, however, not static.Fate Week Day 5: History & Myth
Relationships: Circe | Caster & Queen of Sheba | Caster
Series: Fate Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fate Week 2021 Fic Collection





	True Names

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Warning:** Nothing of note.

“I can’t help but feel a bit envious.”

Circe glanced up, eyeing the Queen of Sheba through the dancing campfire flames. 

“If this is a sob story about a missing husband, I’m out.” 

“No. I’m simply jealous of your reputation.”

“Eh? Your face graces as many paintings as mine.”

“But your True Name is remembered with awe and authority. Mine has faded.” 

“Then! Speaking with my authority as the Queen Witch, isn’t it fitting that the old True Name of the King of Riddles is lost to time?”

“King of Riddles.” Sheba’s ears twitched. “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Afterword:** The Queen of Sheba deserves a proper King title.


End file.
